Rediscovered
by danceforevergirl
Summary: After thirty years, Hogwarts is finally reopening. Children of all ages are pouring into the dormitories and classrooms, and excitement is in the air. But some certain fifth years are hiding something. It can't be that bad though, can it? I mean everybody has secrets. Some are just worse than others.
1. Chapter 1

The light was beginning to shine through again. The fog was lifting, and where there once were ruins, there were towers, reaching up towards the sky. There was the lake, a constant. The patch of ground where the Whomping Willow once thrashed. A blue sky, shining behind the castle. Hogwarts was once again, in sync.

Dean Brighton stared out through his office window. It was funny. He was only a first year when the war happened, and he could still remember the hand on his back, ushering him to a safer place. Thirty years later, and he still remembered.

The school was going to be opening soon. A month exactly. It was a shock of reality for Dean. In a month, the school would be full of students, all ages, eager to learn. The teachers were lined up, the dormitories ready, the letters sent, everything was well.

**Reviewing: 2 points**

**Detailed review: 3 points**

**Answering question in review (getting it right): 5 points**

**Reviewing one of my other stories when I ask: 10 points**

**Little challenges (like random stuff at end of chapters): random points value, usually 10 or 20**

**UPDATED just to clear some of the junk out of the way. :)**


	2. The Very Beginning

**Hello everyone! And welcome to the first chapter of….. (drumroll please)… Rediscovered! Thanks you all for submitting! This is really fun to write! Make sure to follow and review for house points and POVs. :) I broke my leg so I've been watching SNL reruns and writing. Fun….. (Yeah, it's not.) Anyways, enjoy! The question will be at the very end, so stay tuned!**

**Adam Comes POV:**

I've been seeing him everywhere these last few days. A flash of black hair here, a blue shimmer there. I haven't thought about him for five years, and now- now he's everywhere. I see him in my dreams too. Bits of him. A laugh, a smile. It's funny how, I never even knew him that well, and when he left I didn't miss him, and now- I do. It's almost like, he's here or something.

"Adam! Seriously, come back down to Earth! We're going to be there soon."

I snap back to reality. The comforting bump of the train beneath me is reassuring, and I stand slowly, letting my legs warm up after a couple of hours of non-use. Across from me is Mary, already dressed in her robes, outlined in the red color she had adopted ever since hearing of Gryffindor and deciding it was her perfect match. I've always thought of myself as a Ravenclaw, or maybe a Hufflepuff. I never really know where I belong when it comes to a lot of things, so it's no surprise. I guess I'll see in a little bit.

And as for the robes, I tried to talk Mary out of it.

I pull my simple, black robes off the overhead rack and slide open the compartment door. Once out of the soundproof room, a low chatter fills my ears. Something is going on behind every window. In one compartment, a tall girl with dark hair streaked in another color sits, chattering loudly to the slightly larger, shorter girl across from her, eyeliner darkening her face. In another, a group of younger children jump around, evidently ecstatic for their first year at the famed school. I'm happy too, don't get me wrong, but it's a different kind of happy. Almost a nervous happy.

I enter the changing room quickly and slip on my trousers and robes, heading back down the hall towards Mary. When I open the door though, I realize there's someone else with her. Mary's talking to a strong looking boy, with dark brown hair and deep eyes. They both turn and face me as I enter. The boy seems familiar, but I can't place him.

"Hi. I'm Daniel. Daniel James."

I smile and reply, "Adam Comes. Mary's my sister."

Mary shoots me a look, letting me know to stop talking before I embarrass her. She likes this boy. I can tell. Twins can tell those type things about each other. It's part of the bond. In return, I smirk and shake the boy's hand.

"Now, what are your plans for my daughter?" I ask, using a deep voice to mimic my father's.

Mary's mouth open slightly in shock and she clenches her fists. I'm just teasing though. That's all we ever do. Daniel just smiles and lets out a laugh, looking over at Mary friendlily.

Suddenly, I feel the train shudder, and slow to a stop, sounding a whistle to signify its arrival.

It's then I realize, this new place will be my home for the next three years. This place where, no one knows about me. No one knows my past.

"Hogwarts," I say, "A new start."

Daniel smiles, thinking he knows what I mean, but he doesn't. To a lot of people, it's a chance to change who we once were at those foreign magic schools, but to me, it's so much more. Only Mary really knows.

**Georgia Malfoy POV:**

There aren't words to explain how I feel right now. With the cold wind sweeping by, and the castle towering up above me. I'm elated. Sure, I've seen castles like this on my travels, nicer ones even, but there's something about this one. Maybe it's the fact I'll be living in it. That it'll be my home.

"It's funny isn't it? How a building can seem so welcoming and menacing at the same time," a suave voice whispers over my shoulder.

I turn to see a tall, lean boy smiling down at me, his teeth white and friendly. His spiked hair is a jet black, and his almond eyes are a sharp blue that seems to glow in the night air. And for some reason, I can't help but think that his robes don't look quite right. He seems like the denim type, piercings, raising hell everywhere he goes, not the school type, studying and taking notes diligently. I brush it off though, to each his own.

I reply to the boy, eager to know a bit more. He has this air of mystery surrounding him that makes you want to know him better. But there's also… this longing to confess all my secrets. I feel like I can trust him somehow.

"Yeah. It really is," I say, "Well, we might as well get introductions out of the way. I'm Georgia."

I'm careful not to mention my last name. All it'll do is ward people off, and I need to make at least one good friend while I'm here. For my parent's sake, if not mine. My name will not ruin me.

"I'm Gale. Gale Raynor."

I'm smiling at the sound of his smooth voice, when I notice something. The small black letters printed on one of his knuckles.

HOMESICK

He sees me staring and holds up his fist for me to see.

"Like? I did it myself, last year. This is nothing though, you should see my other ones."

"You mean, you actually-"

"Yeah. It's not that hard, once you get past the initial pain," he says, a look of pride on his face, obviously glad I took a notice.

"Pain?" My voice comes out in a squeak of sorts.

"Beauty is pain, darling," he says sweetly before peering over my shoulder. "But, you're a Malfoy right? Shouldn't you be up there somewhere?"

I whip my head around and notice all of the fourth years have gone already, and we should be lined up in alphabetical order. I quickly turn back and squeeze his shoulder in goodbye, speaking up.

"See you later… Gale."

I don't realize he called me by my last name, the one I never told him, until I'm already seated at the Slytherin table, watching him smirk as he swaggers up to take his seat by me. How could he have known?

Oh. The hair.

**Trenton Ambrosia POV:**

My name is called second.

"Ambrosia, Trenton."

The voice booms out and I walk up to the small stool, sitting on it, as a tall man with slightly graying hair, whom I recognize as the new headmaster, places a worn, ragged hat on my head.

I've never really cared about which house I got into, until now. Now I'm just thinking, not Hufflepuff, not Hufflepuff. But this voice whispers in my ear, causing me to jump slightly.

"Ambrosia, food of the Gods, hm? Let's see. You're confident, but need to be loved. You're brave, but you wouldn't do anything for fear of death. You're intelligent, but not to the point of being called witty. I think, RAVENCLAW!"

I smile a little bit, and taste blood on my tongue. I must have been biting my cheek out of nervousness. Which is funny, I dropped that habit five years ago. I hand the hat back to the headmaster, and walk towards the Ravenclaw table, where I sit and wait as the rest of the students are sorted.

"Bennet, Jack."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Black, Mika."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Brikka, Annelise."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Chase, Charlotte."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Comes, Adam."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

No. How could- nevermind. It must be someone else. It has to be. But they called Jacob, his brother earlier. Why didn't I realize _he _would be here too? Damn. Right when I think I'm getting a new start. Sure enough, when I look up, it's definitely him. The blonde hair sweeping across his forehead, the blue eyes I always admired, identical to mine, the smile.

Then, I realize he must have heard my name called earlier. After all, how could he forget? He glances in my direction and his face changes from one of joy, to one of worry, just from seeing my face. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Even though he was my age, I never really liked playing with him. I preferred his younger brother; we just had more in common. And then, when we were both eight, Jacob and Mary had both gone out to the fair, and Adam was the only one home to play with.

So, we went up to his room and messed around with whatever toys, I don't really remember. And soon…

"_Come on, let's go down to the playground or something," I say, referring to the small park by the Comes house._

"_Okay," he replies, a bit too enthusiastically._

_ I pull open the door to his room and we both run down the stairs and out the front of the house, racing to the spot where a neighboring house usually would have been. Instead, there's a small playground, with tire bits for gravel, and a bright yellow swing-set. I go and sit down on one of the swings, and Adam sits on the one adjacent. _

_ He's not that bad company. Not as good as Jacob, but not bad._

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ He's clutching the chains of the swing so tight his knuckles are starting to turn a pale white. His feet are brushing the ground, moving around the bits of rubber._

_ "Yeah. I'm fine."_

_ But I can tell he's not. I've never been the persistent type though, so I let it be. But then…._

And that's where I want to forget. But I can't. So, I sort of push the thoughts to the back of my head, and once the last sorting is over, I grab a drumstick and dig in.

**Annalise Brikka POV:**

I've never had treacle tart as good as this. Really. Well, I mean, I've never really had treacle tart, but if I had, this would be the best. Actually, all the food here is good. The chicken, the tart, the pumpkin juice.

Hogwarts is just great so far. The people seem nice enough, and I haven't really made any friends yet, but I know I will. I turn to see a girl on my right, tall with blue eyes and dark hair curling down her back. She's sitting with her back straight, regal almost. She seems the arrogant type, not caring what people say. I decide to try.

"Hi. My name's Annalise."

She turns towards me and gives me a funny look, but introduces herself quietly.

"Charlotte Chase."

"Slytherin, huh?"

"Yes. It's in my blood. I'm part of the Black family. Distantly related of course, but still. I bleed green."

At this, she smiles slightly and seems to relax almost, like she's warming up to me.

"I swear, my parents would've disowned me if I didn't end up here. I'm pureblood, and I'm supposed to live up to their crazy standards all the time. You see, my mother is actually a Lestrange, and so I have a certain set of rules to live by or something. It's all crap, but- if it makes my mother happy."

Suddenly, I hear a booming voice, instructing everybody to follow the head of houses towards their dormitories.

"Well, I guess we have to go then," she says, standing up. I do the same and we walk together towards the huge arch leading out to the dorms, not talking, just….. content I guess.

**Question of the day: What is the name of the sketch on Saturday Night Live, with the two Harajuku obsessed college kids, who are convinced they are Japanese? **

**20 points! (This one's a bit harder….)**

**And BTW, because there are so many people that needed to be sorted, they wait in a line outside instead of in the Great Hall.**

**REVIEW! I need them to live! (Cough-cough, sputter…..)**


	3. A New Development

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Points so far have been tallied, and will be posted at the end! And if I translated anything wrong, just let me know. Google Translate is a bit suspicious….. :) AND the nickname "Sash" is pronounced with a long A. :)**

**Scarletta Contaili POV:**

_Dear Scar, _

_You know all those times I mentioned running away from school and living in Antarctica? Well now, all that's paid off. Eight years later and I'm at the top! You can't even imagine what this feels like. It's just- amazing. I wish you were here though. Was your fancy school worth waiting for? I wonder why it took so long to rebuild. The damage wasn't all that bad. I mean, it was just a war. And thirty years? You should have come with me to Russia. It's actually sort of nice, once you know the language. And it'd be even better with you._

_But really, how is it? Is the food any good? The teachers? Have you made any friends yet? Tell me all about it, I'm listening. I've got nothing better to do anyways in this prison. I mean, Perinski's amazing and all, but really, keeping us here all summer? No break? Maybe your waiting for Hogwarts was a good idea._

_ Anyways, I have to give orientation to the first-years in a few minutes, so I better wrap this up. Just remember, I love you_ _il mio tesoro__. (I've been taking a course in Italian.) I am so lucky to have you. You're going to do great. Hogwarts better watch out! _

_Don't let the English boys get too close,_

_Helena_

I smile and fold the letter up, slipping it into its blood-red envelope and running my fingers over the scruffy owl's feathers.

"I'll send something later."

As if on cue, the brown mass of feathers turns around and takes flight, almost bumping it's head on the window-frame. The smile is still on my face. Helena always knows how to make me happy, whether or not she's actually with me. In the distance I hear the main clock sound, signaling noon. I have to get to Potions. I quickly grab my cauldron off of my bed, slipping my book bag over my shoulder and running down the stairs, through the common room. A few minutes later I'm in the dungeon. I pause outside the doors to the classroom, where I take a deep breath before opening one of them quietly and sneaking in.

"Hello, Miss Contaili. Nice of you to join us."

I look up to see a tall, slightly stout man standing at the front of the classroom. He doesn't have a cruel air about him, but he doesn't seem like the type to question either. So, I sheepishly glance around for an empty seat, and when I find one, I go to sit down, ignoring the stares and whispers.

"As I was saying before this young lady rudely interrupted, I am Professor Macmillan, your Potions instructor. I, like you in this class, was a Hufflepuff at one point, in fact, the only Hufflepuff in my year to proceed to N.E.W.T. level Potions. I expect much better from this class though. So, for our first lesson, I have an array of potions laid out here on the table. If everybody would just grab a partner and a sheet over here, we can start."

I glance over to the girl sitting next to me. The first thing I notice is her hair. Red locks tied back in a high ponytail. They're wavy, and a small group has fallen out of the hair tie and into her face, resting over her right eye. She quickly blows it away and turns to smile at me. Noticing my eye, or lack thereof, her brow furrows for a split second, before she corrects it and holds out a hand.

I shake it and acknowledge her faltering with confidence.

"It was a Barbie. The, um, shoe got stuck and they had to- well, the eye patch."

I have to let people know it's okay. That it doesn't bother me. I'm past it now; it's just a part of me. I reach up and run the pads of my fingers over the black cloth, firm yet soft.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- stare or anything."

I smile, "It's fine. By the way, I'm Scar. Short for Scarletta."

She returns my gesture, "Arwen Homes. Partners?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Nickoly Wolsky POV:**

I adjust myself in the common room chair. Would it have been so hard to cushion them a little? Even the chaise is too solid beneath me. I pull my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework up on my lap, and give it an once-over. It seems easy enough. Professor Weasley has ensured us we'll only be working on the basics for a few weeks to make up for the years lost, so I'm not worried. After answering the three questions, I pack the work back into my bag and set it on my spot, reserving it as I prepare to head down the stairs for dinner.

I walk towards the large wooden door, made to match the furniture, and jump back in surprise when it opens and Natasha walks through. She's obviously just been outside, as her deep brown hair is swept messily over her shoulder, and her dark skin is tinted with some shade of red.

She speaks up excitedly, her Russian accent strong.

"Nickoly! How was it? Classes?"

I smile, "Good. Yours?"

"Fine, but I wouldn't go outside if I were you. It's fairly cold. Nothing like back home though."

"I can see."

She automatically reaches a hand up to fix her hair, smoothing it over gently.

"Sash. Вы выглядите прекрасно."

She smiles sheepishly and nudges her way past me, shutting the door behind her. Tossing her bag onto my seat, she turns back, head high.

"Where are you going anyways?"

"Supper. You coming?"

She glances back towards her bag, stuffed with books and paperwork.

"Better not. Go on. I might come down later."

There it is. That attitude she has. She's always so motivated, so eager to work. That's why no one thought twice about her moving up a few years. Didn't question how Hogwarts got her transcript. Who could? She always acts the part. But she never used to be this way. When we were small, she would put things off, a lot like me. Then when _it _happened, and we were sent to live with our grandparents, she changed. She suddenly started working longer and harder at everything, school, chores. And soon, we didn't have anything to hold us together anymore. But I swore I would take care of her, so I kept her close.

I sigh. "Okay. I'll bring you something."

* * *

**Mary Comes POV:**

I reach out for another bun when I feel a hand grab my wrist. I look up and see Adam staring down at me, an expression of worry on his usually cool face. He glances over towards Daniel at my side, and jerks his head towards the exit.

"We need to talk. About _him._"

I know who he's talking about. The neighbor kid. The one Jacob used to be best friends with. I jerk my hand back and whisper a goodbye to Daniel, standing up and following Adam away from the Hufflepuff table, where we've been sitting. I know more people there than I do in Gryffindor.

He goes into a small alcove a short ways away from the Hall, and pauses. He begins to speak hurriedly.

"Mary, I don't think I can do this anymore. I walked past him today and- he still smells the same. Like strawberries. And hearing his name during class and stuff, it's just too much. How did he even end up here anyways? We were never supposed to have to see him again. And Jacob. How is it for him? It's just all so awkward and confusing."

I take a deep breath. Dealing with Adam is a challenge sometimes. I don't know what to say. All I know is, I owe it to him. I have to be there for him. I have to put my problems to the side and focus on him. He's been through a lot.

_ The door flies open and my father barges into the house, strong and angry. When he sees me though, his face softens slightly and he kisses me on the forehead. "Honey, why don't you go upstairs and send your brother down. Tell him we need to talk." _

_ I know what the "talk" is going to be about. Adam told me. He told me what happened. I know I shouldn't, but I scurry up the stairs and find Adam in his room. _

_ "Dad is downstairs, and he wants you. Just- be careful alright? He's really mad this time."_

_ He bites his lip in anticipation and leaves the room, descending the stairs at as slow a pace possible, gathering up all of his courage. I just sit at the very top, peering out from between the bars of the banister. As Adam comes into my father's view, he flinches slightly. My dad starts speaking angrily. Loudly. I've been yelled at by him before, but never like this. He must be drunk._

_ "You know who I just got a phone call from? That bastard kid's mother. The one who hooked up with the killer. And guess what she said? You assaulted her son! What do you have to say about that?"_

_ Adam stays quiet, standing his ground silently._

_ "Answer me! What do you have to say about that?"_

_ He's trying, I can tell. He finally speaks in a semi-confident voice._

_ "I didn't assault anybody. We were talking and-"_

_ "Well that's not what she told me. She told me, you kissed her son."_

_ Adam's lip has started to bleed now. He's still chewing it. I can't even look at him. He's in too much pain. _

_ "You kissed her son! Your brother's best friend! What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_ This time, he doesn't wait for an answer; instead he does something I never thought he could. He curls his fist up and punches Adam, right in the jaw. Then again, and again. I can't take it. I find myself running down the stairs and throwing myself in front of my brother, shielding him. I brace myself for the next hit, but it doesn't come. Instead, my father walks lazily over to the couch and drops himself onto it. _

_ "Get out of my sight," he mumbles, and I place my arm around Adam, helping him upstairs to my mother, too scared to interfere._

He lost three teeth that day and never saw the boy again. That's why I owe him. Father always loved me. But he hated Adam. No- he still hates Adam. So, I have to love him twice as much. It's simple.

I answer slowly.

"You have to talk to him. Just to get it over with. I know it'll be awkward, but it's better now than later. And don't worry about Jacob. He'll be fine."

He sighs and brushes a blonde lock back across his forehead.

"Okay. Thanks. You can- go back to your boyfriend now."

I smile and smack him on the arm playfully.

"Well, you want to join us lover boy?"

He returns my grin and we head back to the hall, content.

* * *

**Aspen Kizuna POV:**

I walk down the corridor to my first class of the day. Healing, a new class they've implemented. Apparently, after the war, there's a large demand for healers. I have a feeling this class'll be boring, especially because it's a double, meaning we're with the Hufflepuffs. Yay.

I open the door and enter the buzzing classroom, taking my seat next to a tall, exotic looking, dark haired boy, who gives me a small smile. He has this thin blue bracelet that looks almost homemade, with white lettering on it, TREN- something.

I give the classroom an once-over and notice a boy looking at me. He's actually cute, with this blonde hair that sweeps over his forehead and blue eyes. No. He's not looking at me; he's looking at that kid. Tren-whatever. Tren glances over at the boy, and he quickly turns away. Hm. Funny.

He looks to me and bites his lip nervously.

"I don't know what's up with that kid. He keeps looking over at me." He sounds like he's hiding something. Like there's another piece to it.

"Yeah, it's pretty creepy," I say.

"Mhm," he mumbles in assent, "Anyways, I'm Trenton."

Ah. That was it. Trenton.

"Aspen."

"Aspen. Like the flower?"

"No," I furrow my eyebrows. "The tree."

He looks down ashamedly for a second, before springing right back up again, like a dog being scolded. He's not all that bad actually. He might actually make a good friend, if I tweak him a little. I glance towards his robes. Yep. He's a Ravenclaw. Just like me.

"Good morning class!"

A tall woman sweeps in through the doorway and walks down the aisle, picking bits and pieces up off of our tables as she goes. Her hair is long and a light blonde, and her posture is terrible, but she seems friendly enough. Once she reaches the front of the room she holds up the things she had taken, some sort of gauze, a pair of tweezers, and a roll of something.

"Someone tell me what these are."

The kid from earlier, the one looking over at Trenton, raises his hand.

"Your name?"

"Adam Comes."

"Okay Mr. Comes, will you please tell me what these instruments are?"

"Um, tweezers, tape, and gauze. They're used for Muggle medicine."

"Yes. Very good. 10 points to… Hufflepuff is it? Like Mr. Comes just said, these are commonly used to fix many ailments, from broken bones to infected fingernails. However, in the case of let's say, a broken nose, a simple _episkey _would do just fine. Today, we're going to be comparing Muggle medicine, to that of wizards. So if everyone would pick up the gauze and scissors on your table, we can get started."

I glance over at Trenton, but he's looking at the boy, Adam. There's something going on, I can tell. Adam stands up as if he's going to come over, but then sits down again, shaking his head to himself. Yep. There's definitely something going on.

* * *

**Detailed Question of the Day: (must answer in full for points) **

**5 points, plus 2 for review**

**Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Who is your least favorite character so far?**

**Which character would you like to see more of? (why)**

**Which character would you like to see less of? (why)**

**Here are the points! **

**GRYFFINDOR: 76**

**RAVENCLAW: 74**

**HUFFLEPUFF: 68**

**SLYTHERIN: 64**


End file.
